Madness Combat：Gifts
by Karst8620
Summary: Sanford and Deimos，they are gifts from God to each other


0

Sanford still remembers how he got to know Deimos.

One Christmas day, the Nevada sun went to the bar to drink his soda, and only dragged Sanford'swounds and blood back to the shelter. It was dark inside. He felt the emergency bandage from a cabinet and wrapped his arm in it. The gradually calming pain also made his restless mind clear. As his eyes moved, he saw half a bottle of vodka.

Well, Merry Christmas Sanford, and hope you can still sit here and drink next year.

However, before Sanford picked up the wine, the baffle of the air vent on the ceiling crashed to the floor with a bang. The tense nerves mobilized the adrenaline to let Sanford touch the Dessert Eagle in the back of his waist, and then quickly aimed the gun at the target.

Bang ——

The shot missed.

The Dessert Eagle was slapped by the unexpected guest who fell from the vent. The bullet strayed into the ceiling, and then came with a face punch. The other side is to see their own key attack, boxing to the meat not to say the speed is very fast, until —— the final one suddenly frustrated, like a little girl coquettish powder boxing.

Sanford rubbed his bloody face and wiped his nose blood. Then he saw the gorgeous lights on the Christmas tree outside. He saw an unexpected guest who was beating himself up: 1337 in a black suit, his sunglasses were broken, covered in blood, waiting for death.

This foothold is no longer safe. Having a pursuer means there are more in the back. In this way, Sanford quickly tidies up what he can take away and melts into the night before Santa Claus comes here. For Sanford, it was a mediocre evacuation of his mercenary experience, and it wasn't as simple as he thought when he revisited his hometown two months later.

There was no blood or bodies, the room was unexpectedly clean, and even after he entered the door, he saw a can of bubbly soda on the table.

——Someone lives here.

While Sanford was still thinking about who had unlocked his door, two daggers came from the back of his head and neck. In the moment when he felt someone behind him, Sanford lowered himself and grabbed the attacker's chest and waistband and threw them away. The latter directly smashed the flimsy folding table.

Sanford thinks that he can calm down and think about the problem now. He looks thoughtfully at the unlucky guy who has fainted in the rags. The more he looks, the more he feels familiar. At his feet are some fresh hot dogs. Obviously, this guy found himself after coming back from foraging, but the problem will not come How does 1337, who is wearing a familiar black suit and sunglasses, live in his own house?

However, Sanford also came to the answer. Of course, it's just his own inference, because the 1337 refuse to give an accounting and he used up all the torture methods he had to open his mouth.

No, it's a bit of a gain.

The man who had been stripped and thrown in the bright light laughed at himself with his bloody mouth under the bright white light.

"You can call me Deimos. As for other information, it's better to plant me head down in marshmallow than tickle like you do."

As a result, the brave Deimos was promoted to a mouse, and Sanford repeatedly tried a lot of psychoactive drugs.

1

A month later, there is no point in extorting a confession. Sanford is also tired of the 1337, which is called Deimos, who is not afraid of pain or inducement, so he is ready to kill him.

"Whoa."

Deimos, who had been given a shot of amphetamine, sneered at Sanford. Now Deimosdoesn't feel pain or even his body is floating. It seems that he is very clear about how many drugs his body has been injected in one month, so he just plays a joke.

"Have fun, poor doctor."

Sanford glanced at him disdainfully, and his pistol had been loaded at Deimos's head.

"Don't call me doctor."

The bullet came off and someone fell on the floor after a crisp sound and never got up again. Sanford pouted out his mouth unhappily, looked up at the vent on the ceiling that had fallen down again, and made up his mind to close the hole sometime.

A 1337 in the same costume is now lying on his floor to dissipate his body temperature, and the one who has been stripped off and tied to the chair ——now called Deimos, with an evil smile on his face.

"It seems you knew someone was coming to you," Sanford said, looking around the room. "Do you expect your friends to help?"

It seems that he heard the most absurd joke. Deimos made a few dry laughs and said something totally different from the problem: "Just one suggestion, untie me quickly, if not——"

The voice was still floating in the air. Somethingbroke the window glass and threw it into the middle of the two people with white smoke. Deimos shrugged, and his mouth was still not forgiving: "you see it."

The other the light burst, and a sharp flash pierced Deimos's eyes. But at the same time he felt the ropes loose, and in the confusion he came across a military dagger in the open space between his legs.

"SHUT UP,DO YOUR JOB!"

The doctor who wanted to crash yelled. While talking to himself, his small arm clamped a 1337 neck, and the head drooped with a strong twist. Somehow, Deimos had a moment of trance, but quickly pulled up the dagger and stood up.

"OK, doc."

The detached weapon quickly fell into the back of a minion's heart, so that he could no longer attack the doctor in the fierce battle.

Maybe they're not the worst combination, are they?

"I said, don't call me a fucking doctor!"

Sanford slapped the bloody head on his hand and began to pull the bandage up. The beaten man grinned with pain, but he obediently let Sanford bandage himself.

"You just mean..." Sanford obviously didn't understand the meaning of Deimos.

"Don't you understand? I said, uhhhh…What do I call you? "

" Never you mind."

"OK," Deimos continued, "since last Christmas when I came to you for shelter, my EX-colleagues have blasted your door open with high explosives to sing Christmas songs to me. That's it. But... "

"But," Sanford frowned, "you didn't expect your landlord to come to you for rent."

Deimos was stunned, and then laughed, "howmuch rent should I pay, Mr. landlord?" At the same time, he pointed to the brick wall outside, which was covered with all kinds of wanted notices. On the latest post, the one with the words "traitor" in red and bold at the bottom was in front of Sanford.

That's good news. It's enough to change this guy for his rent. But it's not that simple. Sanford clenches his fist and stares at the newly issued wanted order beside the Deimos wanted order, gnashing his teeth: these stingy guys who stick the wanted order are all printed in a fucking paperboard, like…

"Wedding photos," Deimos said, filling in a log. "I wound know."

Before the voice fell, Deimos felt the darkness in front of him. He pulled down the things he had thrown on his head and looked around. Sanford had left the room.

"Put your pants on!"

Deimos chuckled and shouted outside, "Teah, doctor!"

" DON'T CALL ME DOCTOR! "

Later, they sat down and shared a plate of pasta.

" Go after eating, don't give me any trouble."

Sanford said.At the same time, he looked at Deimos at the opposite table. The guy took the sauce in front of him without any difficulty, and then gobble down a lot to start eating in the face.

"Noop, Mr landlord." Deimos's mouth is full of red sauce, with a horrific smile, "someone told me that it's natural to pay off debts. I have to stay and pay off the rent. "


End file.
